


The Wizard and The Crimson Shadow

by BunnyLexicon, SiobhanRobotnik, Sydy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Corrupted City government, Cute Animals, Emotional Support Animals, Gen, Magic fatigue's the user, Magis is uncommon bit not unheard of, Non abusive Alcohol consumption, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, implied depression, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanRobotnik/pseuds/SiobhanRobotnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydy/pseuds/Sydy
Summary: Neverwinter was Once a Beautiful city on the rise. The Affluent flock there and the Rich gush about how safe the city is. Unbeknownst to most, the city has a Sole Protector.The Wizard had appeared a few months ago, stopping crime and the rise of possible supervillians. Their Magic unlike anything the city has seen in literal Centuries.Taako Tacco just wanted to Enjoy his new Apartment, while trying to find his Sister.Magnus Burnsides just didn't want to be alone.(A Super Hero AU)





	The Wizard and The Crimson Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, it's been a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry it's been so long, but hopefully this'll make up for it.
> 
> A lot of the writing is already in place for this one, and this time i have More people helping! I hope you'll Enjoy it.
> 
> This is based off of an ongoing story me and my co authors are writing on (and another friend but they don't have AO3)
> 
> I hope you all Enjoy the Prelude! More to come soon, I promise!
> 
> Also I apologize about the Tags, I will update as the story is posted (that includes character tags!)

It was a calm evening in Neverwinter, The heat of the summer sun getting ready to slowly give way to the cool breeze of Autumn. Neverwinter was a beautiful city, the name was a damn dirty lie- Winter always came without fail and with tons of snow and ice. However the city nonetheless was beautiful. The parks were safe for children, kids often having events at the parks, with adult supervision of course. The city’s Horticulturists worked hard to form and grow the plants around town into beautiful sights, without destroying the soil or bringing in invasive species.  
  
However… Neverwiter was not a perfect place, the residence of the city could not deny that. Corruption in the City, Uncontrollable magic, Murder and an Undenible Sense of Ill Content to those who didn’t belong.

Taako Tacco, an elf on the social ladder rise, thought about all this as he drank his Piña Colada. The alcoholic slush was a nice treat on such a hot evening, and he was a grown elf at 220.

The day turned into night, thankfully unevental. A quiet day was a good day in Taako’s book, he didn't want to run around stopping crime 24/7. The only thing missing however was his Roomie who he shared the apartment with. Any day that Taako didn’t have to go out as The Wizard was a win for him.  
  
' _Magnus must be working late at his shop again_ .’ Taako thought, all while gently picking up a familiar black cat, gently setting them down on his chest. “Maggie’s working late again, isn’t he Midnight?”

The small black kitten merely meowed, before settling down on Taako’s chest, quietly drinking in the warmth and slowly building up a purr. Taako seemed happy enough that Midnight wasn't going for his drink, and settled for setting the drink down, and gently pet her face, focusing around their neck. “You’re such a happy kitty, I bet you don’t even know you’ve got it easy.”

_Mew!_ was the kitten's only reply. _  
_

Taako thought about his roommate. It was… Odd.

The man made plenty of money, yet it seemed like no one wanted to room with him. Taako had thought it was a bit odd that he was seeing the same “ _Wanted: Roommate_ ” ad for almost a month. Out of Wanting cheaper rent, Taako hit up the Ad. Magnus was Polite, gave Taako his space, and invited him to social gatherings. The only thing Taako could figure is that Magnus was cold towards people at first.

Lit the fuck up like a firework seeing Midnight though. Taako can’t fault the man. People suck, Animals are good. He was never rude towards Taako, had some awkward questions, but not awkward when Taako reminded himself Magnus was _human_ . Of course he’s gonna ask questions. Most were harmless- ‘ _Can you eat this?_ ‘ was the most common for the first two weeks. A safe enough question, especially since the man didn’t remember the difference between a vegan and a vegetarian. Taako was nether, But for the first few weeks it was interesting.

Mostly because it took Taako two weeks to notice the pattern and just assumed Magnus didn’t want to give him an allergic reaction. But that's besides the point.

However, while Taako was chilling with his Cat, and watching as she found the catnip and recorded his cat act as high as a kite, Magnus was busy with his own situation… A more Furry Situation.

Magnus Burnside was a human, and at 28 he was a lonely man. The carpenter was accomplished for his age, being an expert at the trade. So good in fact, that he had a second business.

Emotional support animals, and one such animal was currently getting a bath, to look their absolute best.

“Now Honey, I know you’ve been working really hard, but soon it’ll finally be your day to shine, okay?” Magnus said, scrubbing the dog real good.

The Borzoi dog merely wagged their tail, very very excited. They were always excited, but they were the good kind. Constantly alert, ready to jump in at a moments notice, and cute as a button.

As Magnus washed the dog, he wondered what his roommate was doing at the moment. Probably eating pizza bagel bites and yelling at the cooking channel. His roommate was a weird fellow. Acting like he didn't care much about things, yet conveniently having solutions to problems. Taako had a big heart, but didn’t show it. Or maybe he was just really smart and bored a lot. Magnus wasn’t sure which. What he did know is that Taako loved his little kitty and Magnus was amazed there was such thing as a forever Kitten. It boggled his mind.

Once Honey was cleaned, they went back to their crate for the night. Magnus was starting small, with only three dogs were being trained. All had forever homes in their future's assured and the staff could easily handle that many. “Be good boys while I’m gone okay? Ann will be here for your walkies if you need them, Okay?”

With assurance that his dogs would be safe, Magnus headed out.

The sun had set by the time he left, twilight giving way to night. No one ever really bothered the human at night. Whether his build or his height was a deterrent, he wasn’t sure.

The walk back to the apartment wasn’t far, maybe eight minutes. It was Lonely, but he liked to walk. Once he got to the apartment, he relaxed. He was a big guy, pushing his luck it felt like. That didn’t matter much now, he was home.

Taako was busy sharing the video of Midnight on Twitter, a small smile on his face. The Wizard was popular in Neverwinter on Twitter, but Taako was more Popular.

Someone else however seemed to be gaining traction as well.

A certain fan account for the villains and heroes in the town had updated, Somehow always keeping track of Them, but always posted the pictures later on.

Must be posting Via schedule.

  
_I can’t believe I got to See the Crimson Shadows Ass in Person!_ 🤩🤩🤩🤩 Was what the tweet said. Attached in a subtweet was in fact a nice ass pic of the man in Question.

The Crimson Shadow had slowly started to become the biggest thorn in Taako’s hero ass. Some days they were a villain, some days they were a hero. It didn’t make sense to him.

Taako snorted as he scrolled away from the Tweet. Seems a lot of guys and gals were going gaga over the man.

Taako closed Twitter after a bit. Nothing of new interests to him. When the front door Opened. The Familiar face of Magnus on the other side of the door.

“Welcome home Nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all criticism is welcomed as long as it's polite! I hope you all enjoyed the First little bit of The Wizard and The Crimson Shadow.
> 
> Don't forget to Kudo's if you like it!


End file.
